The present invention relates to the hydrohalogenation of polybutadiene and butadiene-containing copolymers via aqueous hydrogen halides. The addition of hydrogen halide gases to unsaturated polymers is generally known wherein hydrogen is added to one carbon of an olefinic group and the halogen is added to the other.